Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{7z + 7}{5} \div \dfrac{3z}{8}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{7z + 7}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{3z}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ (7z + 7) \times 8 } { 5 \times 3z}$ $t = \dfrac{56z + 56}{15z}$